Boy In His Dreams
by kajiura yuki
Summary: Seto has gotten love notes latly and has been nice to Jounouchi as well. When a kiss landed on his lips by his puppy,causes them to go out Seto ends up running away. and John(made-up) go's after his admirer. SetoXJounouchi SetoXJohn
1. Jounouchi Note for Kaiba

Boy of his dreams  
Couple: Seto X Jounouchi  
song based off of: Girl of your dreams -M2M  
(to let you know this fic dose not go in order with the song okay on ward earthlings)  
I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

Jounouchi ran inside the building, he was soked from the early heavy rain, no one, not even the teachers was in the school as far as he could tell. He opened his book bag and pulled out an envelope. Sneaking down the halls of his school the blonde smiled. Making his way to the seniors lockers he counted down the row. "Seto Kaiba, locker 1217" he said and kissed his envelope as he stopped out the brunettes locker. Slipping the note into the locker he leaned against it and began to sing to himself  
  
_maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
and now I'm sure you found the boy of your dreams  
but baby I can show you what love means_  
  
The blonde had changed some of the words. He sighed and ran down the hall to his locker when he herd the bell ring. A group of girls walked in fallowed by the jocks whom gave Jounouchi high fives as they passed him. Then here came the blue eyes of his heart, Seto walked down the hall and up to his locker.  
Spinning the dial on his locker he opened it up and the note slipped out onto the floor, like a feather falling from a birds wing. Jounouchi watched him lean down to pick it up and open it. Seto looked towards the blonde. Jounouchi jumped and turned around straight into a punk know as Hailos. ((random name dat popped into my head, he he)  
Seto grabbed his books and headed towards them. Hailos glared down at jounouchi, the guy was almost two times taller then Seto himself. "watch ware your going!" he said and grabbed Jounouchi by the collar of his shirt. Seto stepped up to him "drop him, or your going to deal with me" he said with an icy tone his eyes flickering in the light as he looked up.  
Hailos snarled a Seto and dropped Jounouchi to the ground "keep your mutt on the leash" he said and turned. "I'm not Kaiba's dog!" Jou said as he stood and glared at Hailos "and only Kaiba is allowed to call me a mutt" he said. Seto smirked and crossed his arms and watched jounouchi. Jou pounded his fist into his open hand.  
Hailos laughed at Jounouchi "you think you can hurt me?" he asked. "no but Kaiba sure can" said a group of girls. Jou fell over and had a sweat drop "I can take me!" he yelled. Hailos smirked "well kaiba maybe you should stick up for your puppy or will I have to hurt you too?" he asked. Before he Evan saw it Seto had moved fast enough to hit him in the ribs. "don't expect me to fight your battles from now on" he said and headed for intergraded math.  
The cheerleaders were jumped up and down cheering "Kaiba! Kaiba! He's the bissnass man who kicked Hailos's can!" he yelled. Seto chuckled a bit at the cheer but Jou had been laughing so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. Anzu stood behind Jou and shook her head "you're here early" she said. Jounouchi jumped into his locker and looked at her "hey Anzu, wares yug' and Honda?" he asked. She pointed to them down the hall.  
  
LATER IN CLASS  
  
"so Kaiba saved you, that's new" Honda said when he herd the news. Yugi nodded "maybe he is beginning to be are friend" anzu said smiling. All four looked at Kaiba and shook their heads "nah" they said. Jounouchi tried his best to look away but couldn't. Seto had finally pulled the note out of his bag and read over it.  
The brunette smirked and looked up at Jounouchi. The puppy blushed a bit "I'm going to thank him for earlier" he said and stood up. After about five minutes Jou sat back down "I can't do it.." he said tilting his head down with waterfall eyes.  
"what's wrong? Its not that hard to…wait a minute" Said Honda and noticed the blush on Jounouchi's face. Yugi smiled "Jou did you not tell Honda?" he asked. Anzu blinked "tell Honda what?" she grabbed jou by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth "what are you hiding from me?" he said in a evil tone.  
Yugi smiled "or anzu?". Jounouchi shook his head "no, only you know but Hondas not man enough to know" he said with a teasing smirk. Honda whacked Jou upside the head "what's that soposta mean?!" he yelled. Anzu pitched in and clunked jou on the head "tell us Jou!" she yelled.  
"gah!" he stood up fast and ran over behind Seto's chair. "save me" he whispered. Seto chuckled at this "I told you I'm not going to fight your battles" he said. Jou sat on his knee's next to Seto's desk now "before I forget, thanks for earlier" the blonde smiled a bit. Seto nodded letting Jou know it was no problem. Jou looked at the note in Seto's hands and blinked "what's that?" he asked  
"is it any of your bisness?" Seto asked. Jou smiled with puppy eyes, mokuba had told him this worked on his brother for everything. Seto glared at him and placed the note into his puppy's hands. Jounouchi smiled as he read it "someone has a crush on you" he said trying to hide the fact that it was him. "that's quit obvious" he said and looked at Jounouchi, he was smiling inside for some reason.  
"well, lets see here, he read over the lyrics of the song he sang in the hallways earlier "it's a blonde, not blue eyes…and a boy" he laughed a bit. Seto went pale when he herd Jounouchi say that. "to bad for them, your not gay" said the blonde and looked at Seto whom nodded. _If only that was true_ Seto said in his head.

* * *

So tell me did you like it, because I'm going to write chapter 2 in a minute. Hehehe if you don't oh well, to bad because I am the queen of space chickens and when my chickens capture your brain then I will force you to read it over an over again MuHaHaHaHaHa. I'm just plain with ya. 


	2. the kiss of Seto Kaiba's locker

Chapter 2  
  
I glade you guys like it so far so onward earthlings, once more!

* * *

Watching Seto nod made Jounouchi feel like crying _why can't he be like me? We would make the perfect couple_ he thought. He could feel a pair of eyes looking towards him and Kaiba "Wheeler! Get in your seat" Mr. Thornton said (if you know Mr. Thornton then you know he loves to scare you when your not paying attention) The class, all but Seto and himself, was laughing. "why are you sitting at Kaiba's desk anyway? Have you really taken in the dog insults or something?" he asked. That made Seto crack a smile while the others continued laughing. "I'm moving" Jounouchi said and placed the note in Seto's hands.  
"0o0o0o0o0o0o I see, you two are passing lovey-dovey notes" he was just picking, everyone knew that but Seto went pale as Jounouchi fell over "not true!" he said threw the floor. The class continued to laugh. "alright we had are laugh for the morning, so everyone I propose a project!" Mr. Thornton said smirking. (Mr. Thornton is my history teacher) "I'll let you pick a partner and no, not everyone can ask Mr. Kaiba for their partner" he said reminding the class when he last said they could pick a partner and they all ran over to Kaiba.  
"better yet, Mr. Wheeler can be Kaiba's partner since their in such a friendship mood" he said with his just joking face. "What?! But I wanna work with someone I get along with" Jou said standing up. Seto nodded in agreement "Chill Jou I was just playing" he said and laughed. The projects will be due in one week, get with a partner or you may work by yourself" he said looking at kaiba.  
AFTER TEN MINUTES Mr. Thornton had a list of names, he began to call them out to make sure he got it right, he had miscounted because since they had to work in twos he forgot that their was an odd number of kids. Witch made Seto happy to be by himself. They bell rang and everyone stood up "I'll give you your topics tomorrow, now get out" he said smiling. The class left in a rush, they just wanted to get to lunch.  
When Jounouchi walked out of the door Seto was at his locker "I'll be right back yug'" he said and walked towards Kaiba. "hey Kaiba" he said stepping into Seto's boundaries. The brunette was spinning the dial on his locker. Seto looked at him and took his hand off the dial "what do you want?" he asked looking down at the puppy. "I was wondering if you want to ...well hang out after school" he said.  
"I have a company-" before he could finish jou finished for him "to run, but you need to have fun for once, we could find your mystery lover" he said smiling. "no" Seto said and turned back to his locker. Then Jounouchi just lost control of his feelings, he had really dreamy eyes as he looked at the older boy. He slowly closed his eyes and puckered his lips and leaned forward. At the same moment Seto opened his locker door and the puppy's lips landed on the cold metal.  
"you are weird" Seto said looking at Jounouchi. Jou pulled his lips away from the locker and turned bright red. Seto shook his head and placed the book in his locker and grabbed a folder full of papers. Seto closed his locker door and looked at the puppy "maybe tomorrow" he said and caught Jounouchi smile "sure" he said sand watched the brunette walk off.  
Jounouchi was smiling still when he walked towards his locker. Yugi was taking forever since his locker is on the bottom "why are you so happy all of a sudden" asked the shorter boy. "Kaiba said he might hang out with me after school tomorrow" he said. Anzu blinked "Jounouchi you like-!" before she finish Jounouchi whirled around and covered her mouth "shhhh, the walls have ears" he said looked around at the hallway looking at them.  
Yugi just chuckled and stepped out of Jounouchi's way so he could get to his locker. "Anzu, please don't tell Honda or I won't live long enough to even get a date" he said putting his books inside his locker. Anzu glared at him "do I have to give this speech every day?" she asked. Jounouchi looked like a stubborn mule at her comment "fine but when he finds out I'm not holding him back" she said crossing her arms.

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did, I just can see Jounouchi kissing Seto's locker… that's just funny as hell to me well I'll write later, c ya 


	3. lunch and a new note

Chapter 3  
  
this is going to be a very short chapter because I only want to take care of little parts so it keeps you guessing in this chapie

* * *

Same old happened in lunch that day, but it was a little different. For Jounouchi that is. He sat at the same old place admiring Seto from afar, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi watched him with a weird stare. "man what's with Jou? He's acting like he fell in love with Kaiba" Honda said. Jounouchi sighed and looked down at his food "I'll never get him" the blonde said.  
"What do you mean man?" Honda asked. Jounouchi was still looking down as he pointed to Seto. The brunette was sitting at a table by himself filling out papers and sipping on a coke. Honda fell out of his chair in shock and gasped "Jou! what are you thinking! that's Kaiba!" he said looking at the puppy dog.  
"yea I know wanna make something of it?" he asked holding up a fist. Honda stared at Jounouchi, "no man, if ya told me I wouldn't make fun of you or anything. "really? that's why Jou didn't want to tell you" Yugi and Anzu said at the same time. Jou had a sweat drop "are you two sure your not twins or something?" asked the blonde. Anzu giggled and helped Honda back in his seat "Go talk to Kaiba Jounouchi, we know you can get him" she said.  
"ya man, rail him in, pretend your pirates and your fighting for him" Honda said and they all had sweat drops. "you read to many black beard books" anzu said to Honda. Yugi smiled "be the Queen Ann's revenge" he said to help Honda. Anzu hit yugi's head "just go talk to him and pretend their not here" she said. Jounouchi smiled and stood up. Taking in a deep breath he walked towards Seto.  
The Blonde boy stood behind Seto and watched him write on some papers "what are-" before he finished Seto answered "filling out collage applications" he said in a stern voice and noticed Jounouchi sit down. "your truing to get into Harvard? Wow Kaiba that's all the way in America, why do you want to go there?" he asked. "wouldn't mokuba get lonely" he asked "that's none of your biasness" he said. Jounouchi smiled "so your not going?" he asked. "I hardly doubt I have a chance of getting in" Seto said. Jou blinked "but you're the smartest person I know" he said. "not everyone gets in, it doesn't bother me…why are you asking so many questions?" Seto asked, he was begging to think Jou was the admirer. "just curious, besides is that any of your biasness?" he asked in a teasing tone. Seto had a sweat drop as Jounouchi laughed nervously.  
The rest of the day Jou kept his distance from Kaiba, being as embarrassed as he will ever be. Except for in Math, That was the last time Jounouchi talked to Kaiba for the day. Someone had slipped a note into his locker, but it was on blue paper. Jounouchi always used black. "a new lover?" asked jounouchi "or the same one?". Seto looked at the puppy "new I guess," he read it to Jou.  
  
_A smile is like a set of words with no meaning_ ((if you steal my words I'll kick your ass -evil glares- j/k but seriously don't steal my words))  
  
"that's different from the other… almost like someone was sad because of you" Jounouchi said. Seto nodded then the bell rang and Jounouchi took his seat. And was quiet for the rest of the day even on the way home all he did was think about the other note. If he didn't write it who did?

* * *

I hope you like it cause I'm going to write more tomorrow…maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure yet but c ya till then


	4. Kibbels

Chapter 4  
  
people I don't mean to sound snotty or bitchey but please if your going to leave a message don't tell me I need to work on my grammar, I hate it when people do it and it frustrates me clouding my thoughts and that means longer for the next chapters so don't do it

* * *

The next day in school Seto got the same note from Jounouchi but a different one from the mystery person. This time it said _Don't judge a man until you've walked two moons in his moccasins_ (my mom tells me this all the times, it means don't judge someone until you've walked in their shoe's) "you judge a lot of people when you first meet them so I'm not surprised by this one" Jounouchi said. Seto smirked at him "whatever" he said.  
Mr. Thornton came in "okay kids, were moving are classes out to trailers for the next few weeks so get your stuff and line up in the hall. Oh before I forget I got a new seating chart" he said holding up some papers. The class cheered as Seto blinked, he had never had a class in a trailer before. Jounouchi smiled and got his stuff off the floor "don't get to excited Kibbles, I know you want a knew seat" Jou said. "ware did that come from?" Seto asked, no one dared call him anything but Kaiba.  
"it's my new nic name for you, if your going to call me a mutt I might as well call you something other then money bags" he said. They lined up with the class. "Kaiba! Jounouchi!" he said in a loud voice causing them both to jump. Mr. Thornton laughed at them "I love doing that" he said and lead the class out. Jounouchi and Seto glared at him as they fallowed out the second trailer.  
The room was much smaller and the desk were paired up by twos. "okay guys, pick your seats" he said. Seto grabbed the seat in the very back. Jounouchi and the gang sat on the other side of the room in the middle. A new kid, he was probably transferred a few days back, walked over to Kaiba and asked to sit with him. Seto shrugged, he didn't care, that's what it looked like to Jounouchi.  
Mr. Thornton looked around the class and wrote down the names "Kaiba, you got a buddy now" he said teasing him. Seto smirked and the boy new to him smiled. "John and Kaiba, okay gotacha" he said and moved over to the other side of the room. "yug' do you think John like Kaiba?" he asked quietly looking nervous and sad. John was smiling and Seto was smirking as they were talking quietly. "Jounouchi, you think that Kaiba might want to make friends now? John seems to have gotten him to be his friend." yugi said. Jounouchi looked crushed now.  
John looked over at Jou and waved smirking evilly. Jou shot him an evil glare and stuck up his middle finger. He hid his hand under the desk so Mr. Thornton wouldn't catch him. Yugi sighed as he poked Jou in the stomach "so what are we doing for are project?" he asked. Jou didn't answer he was trying to piss off John. Unfortlently John was winning this battle.  
Seto and John were talking about the notes that he had been getting. John looked amazed and said something, "do you have an little brothers or sisters?" John asked. Seto nodded "I have a little brother" he said. "watch over them carefully something bad will happen, I can sense it" he said. Seto had the same face he gave Isis when she told him about his fate.  
Jounouchi stood up and walked over since it was free time, he walked over to Seto and said "hey Kibbles, watchya talkin bout?" he asked. "we were talking about the note's he's been getting" John said. Jounouchi blinked "are you helping him out to?" Jou asked. John nodded and held his hand out "I'm John Holbrook" he said and smiled. "Katsuya Jounouchi" Jou said taking his hand and looked at Seto faintly.

* * *

okay I'm going to write more but first I have to do a ton of history homework thanks to Mr. Thornton -glares at him- I can't do my work because it's to cold even if you ware a goose father jacket T.T . oh well TTYL 


	5. Someone's got the hott's for you

Chapter 5  
  
I didn't fell like doing my homework so I decided the do the chapter, it may seem boring but I didn't go to school today so I don't have anything on my mind at the moment other then those history papers due tomorrow

* * *

"I got an announcement, I don't want you in my class so get out" Mr. Thornton said. Everyone had a sweat drop as Mr. Thornton sighed "I mean its time to go" he said pointing to the clock. "see ya later" John said and headed out. Jounouchi was still looking at Seto faintly. "what?" Kaiba asked looking at the pup as he stood up. Jounouchi licked it better when Seto sat down because it made him fell taller. Jounouchi shook his head.  
When Mr. Thornton left the room Seto placed a hand on Jounouchi blonde hair and rustled it around. Jounouchi smiled "so are we going to hang out after school?" he asked as he stood up grabbing his books. "I don't care" Seto said and headed for the door. Jounouchi smiled and fallowed "great, then we can go to the café on cherry street and do are homework together" he said.  
"you need help on your math don't you?" Seto asked. Jounouchi had waterfall eyes as he nodded. Seto chuckled a bit as they walked inside. The whole hallway was looking at them, Jounouchi and Seto had a sweat drop. "were lucky the newspaper isn't outside" Jounouchi said and waved to Seto as he ran to his locker. The cheerleaders ran up to Seto with big eyes. "are you two dating? Are you friends? Are you getting married?" they asked. Seto had a few more sweat drops "no, were not dating, were not friends, and were not getting married" he said and pushed threw them. Everyone was beginning to wonder why Seto wasn't being so mean for once.  
Seto walked up to his locker and opened it, a pile of notes fell to the ground as he blinked. "a lot of people have the hot's for you Kaiba" Duke said standing behind him. "that's obvious" Seto said and put his books in the locker and began to pick up the notes, when he picked up a red note Duke leaned over him and said "that one's mine" and walked down the hall.  
Jounouchi noticed a slight blush on Seto's face and glared at Duke. "your not going to win his heart so Don't try anymore" Duke said as he passed by. Jounouchi tried to attack him but Honda and Yugi held him back "down Jou" Honda said. Anzu sighed "I think everyone put a note in Kaiba's locker" she said.  
"Did you guys put one in?" he asked with big puppy eyes. The group shook their heads and that made Jounouchi smile. "thanks guys, at least I can trust my friends" he said as Yugi and Honda let him go. "No problem man, now lets get some food I'm starving" Honda said.  
During lunch that day Seto sat under the giant cherry blossom tree in the courtyard reading al the love notes he had gotten. John made his way over to Seto and sat down talking to the Brunette, he looked up at Jou constantly with a smile that would be his death of Honda didn't hold Jou down. Duke and John were going to pay for trying to steal Seto's heart.  
"man you can't let them do this to ya, your going to lose the battle" Honda said. "that's right, you need to fight for your love" Anzu said. "I'll win Kaiba's heart this afternoon, were going to the café together so he can help me with my homework" Jounouchi said smiling. "that's Great Jou, you may actually win" Yugi said smiling. Jounouchi fell over "not helping Yug'" he said and the others laughed.

* * *

I'll write more later tonight I promise, or I'll try my best to get the next chapter in by tomorrow TTYL 


	6. i lied

Chapter 6  
  
I'm going to be adding other songs into the fanfic as I go, and since you guys are so special I may give you a quick read of what will happen in future chapters or other fanfics. But the songs that I'm adding in today but not in the chapter is She will be loved- Maroon 5 and Somebody save me- Full blown rose so onward to the fanfic

* * *

Seto walked home that day witch never happens. Jounouchi fallowed him the first two blocks but got to close, Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder at the puppy, he was smiling that's what scared Jounouchi. "I've noticed you've been fallowing me…" he said turning around. The blonde chuckled a bit "yeah, I guess I did" he said looking around the town from ware he was. They were almost to Mokuba's school now from what Jou could see.  
"want to come?" Seto asked, Jounouchi nodded and smiled "so your going to walk with your brother home?" he asked as they stepped up the front of the school. The bell just rang and Mokuba ran outside and tackled Seto hugging his brothers legs "hey Seto!" he said cutely. Looking up at Jounouchi he blinked "jou? Why did you come?" he asked "your bothers going to help me with my math" he said and mokuba smirked poking Seto's belly witch scared the brunette since he didn't expect it "aw Seto's making friends" he said laughing and grabbed Jounouchi hand and then Seto's. The cheerleaders from Seto and Jo's school peeked around the corner, they were dressed up in black trench coats and hats with sunglasses. "they have to be dating, look how happy Mokuba is and Kaiba is smiling" one said. "so is Jounouchi" said another. The cheerleaders were hired by Duke to spy on Seto.  
"I think that's cute" said another. "I mean they look like a family" she said again. "are you mad?!" they yelled at her. This caught Seto's attention as he looked up at them. The girls Quickly ran off down the street. "what's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked, Seto shook his head "nothing" he said.  
As they walked around the corner John ran into Jounouchi causing both of the to fall, Mokuba let go of Jou's hand though so him and Seto wouldn't fall over. "I'm so sorry" John said picking up his books, he looked up "hey Kaiba, is this your little sister?" he asked looking at mokuba. "I'm a boy you kluge head" Mokuba yelled at him. Seto chuckled Seto helped Jounouchi up and then John, the boys Dusted themselves off "sorry Mokuba, your hair fooled me" he said placing a hand on Mokuba's head and looked into his eyes. Mokuba smiled "that's okay he said. John looked at Seto and smiled "you Dropped you math book" he said handing it to Seto, their was a note Sticking out as Jounouchi looked at the book.  
"thanks" Seto said and placed the book in his brief case (or book bag). "see ya later" John said and ran down the street. Jounouchi had a fist up close to his face as he glared. "You okay?" Mokuba asked. Jounouchi smiled "yeah, lets get you home" he said and the three didn't talk all the way to the Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba walked inside as the older boys waved to him and walked down the street. "Something's with that John dude" Jounouchi said. "what do you mean?" Seto asked. "I expected Mokuba to bite off his nose but when he looked into Mokuba's eyes it was like he hypnotized him" Jounouchi said. "mokuba was just being polite" Seto said. Jounouchi looked at the ground as he tried not to yell at Seto how he really felt. "so how many notes did you get today. Seto looked at him "twenty- four" Said the brunette. "that's a lot" Jounouchi said and closed his eyes running right into a pole. Seto stopped and looked down at Jounouchi and chuckled evilly.  
"you didn't see that?" he asked holding his hand out to Jounouchi, Jou rubbing his nose and took Seto's hand "I had my eye's closed" he said and bumped up against Seto's chest, he looked up at the brunette in the Blue crystals he called eyes. Seto leaned his head down and kissed the puppy softly on the forehead. Jounouchi turned bright red. The cheerleaders who were spying on them looked like they were going to die. Their mouths hanging to the ground.  
When Seto pulled away Jounouchi looked at him amazed "I thought you weren't gay…" he said quietly. "I lied" he said and headed towards the café, Jounouchi blinked and ran after him smiling as he slipped his arms around one of Seto's and they walked together.

* * *

I couldn't wait two more chapters to write this part, -smiles cutely-  
hope you like the chapter 


	7. A chip off the old blockJounouchi

Chapter 7  
  
well I don't have anything to say so I won't say anything well onward

* * *

The cheerleaders whom were spying ran to Dukes game shop whaling from what they saw. "what happened?" Duke asked looking at the girls. "they kissed" wailed one of them. Duke stopped the others before they could speak "and you didn't stop them?!" he yelled. The girls gave him big puppy eyes "we were in shock" they said tears streaming down their faces.  
Duke sighed and they gave him a hug "okay girls, here's your money for today, run along now" h said handing each of them a $100 dollar bill. The girls walked out of the game shop while Duke went back to his office. "I have to find a way to separate them, I know I'll call Seto to a business meeting, he never turns down his work" Duke said.  
AT THE CAFÉ Seto sat at the table with Jounouchi, he watched the puppy work on his homework while he sipped on some coffee. The blonde locks of hair fell over Jounouchi's coco brown eyes. He was still smiling from earlier, Seto could tell. He did happen to lie a lot more then he thought he did but that was only when Mokuba wanted him to go shopping.  
Seto placed his hands on the table and the puppy slipped his left hand onto Seto's right hand. The brunette blinked and smiled a bit, looking at Jounouchi's paper he blinked "you got it right" he said. Jou smiled and tackle hugged him knocking them off their chairs. Seto sat up while Jou laughed covering his mouth. "that's not funny" Seto said and froze, his coffee had fallen on his head. Jou laughed even harder at his face.  
Seto grabbed the water from the table and dumped it over Jounouchi's head. Jou went puppy eyed "that's not fair" he said. "it is to me" Seto stood up and held out his hand. Taking his hand Jou pulled himself up and grabed a towel from the waitress walking their way. Seto took the other one and asked for the cheak. "so I guessing you want to get a shower?" Jounouchi asked, the burnetter nodded andd Jou smiled "can-" before he finshed Seto gave him a disturbed look "no" he said. The puppy giggled "I was just plain around" he said and leaned over kissing the burnette on the cheek. He grabbed his books while Seto payed the waitress. Both Seto and Jounouchi were quiet on the way back to the Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba tackeld Seto by both of their surprise.  
"you can get off me now" Seto said as he brother stood up and Jounouchi helped up Seto. Seto's eyes glanced around and he saw an olderly women walking down the street "Run for it" he said and turned getting ready to run. "Ah Seto, my dear child why are you in such a rush?ah and who is this young fella" she asked looking Jounouchi up and down.  
"Katsuya Jounouchi" Said the puppy as he stared at Seto blankly. "well well arent you a chip off the old block? You reminde me of your father only your breath doesn't smell like beer and smoke" she said. "Mrs. McKinsey we need to be on are way" mokuba said and grabbed Jounouchi hand. The elderly women looked at Seto and smiled "did you kiss him?" she asked.  
"you kissed Jounouchi?!" Mokuba sriked and loked at Jounouchi then back to his brother "was it magically dilius?" he asked. Seto blinked "you should have been a girl" he said. Mokuba stepped on Seto's foot and Seto clonkeedd his bropther on the head. The elderly Women Chuckled evilly "be careful you boys, and Katsuya, be careful Mr. Kaiba is a tad strange. Mokuba and Seto blinked "strage?" asked Seto as he watched her walk off. "I'll give you a fist" Seto said cluching his fist as she waved without looking behind of herself.

* * *

this chapter made no sense but you people love to read it and I didn't know anything to write but remebr that promise I told you about you know a look into the future of the fanfic well here we go

* * *

What's Soon To come in Boy in his dreams  
"LAIRER!" John yelled at Seto, he pulled out his daggers throwing one at Seto. The brunette jumped to the side, not noticing the Dagger in the air coming straight down at him. "you and Jounouchi were planning on moving to Paris! And getting married!" he yelled "Seto! look out!" Jounouchi called from pond. Seto held his hand out and the blade slipped threw his hand and he clutched the grip. John ran towards him yelling "It was…! It was…!" he said gasping for air tears streaming down his face, as Seto blocked all the stabs John had attempted "Suppose to be me!" he yelled Closing his eyes as drived the Dagger into Seto's Stomach and watched The brunette fall over wincing as he wiped away his tears and Smudged Seto's blood on his cheeks. Jounouchi gasped and ran towards Seto calling his name out over and over again and again.

* * *

that's all you get so I hope your excited as me Hehehe TTYL 


	8. the day Seto went away

Chapter 8  
  
-rubs eyes constantly- my eyes feel like they went threw a whirlpool of hell, they itch really bad -begins to cry- oh well… anyway that sneak peak into the future of the fanfic won't be till the very very end so it may be a few days… before it get to it, I'm trying my best to get my homework done as fast as I can so I can write a chapter or 2 but this is hard T.T (a.k.a. anime waterfall eyes) also before we go into the chapter I'm sorry but this time its not a dream and I'm sure of that

* * *

"Seto! Wait!" Jou called threw the darkness as he watched the brunette turn and walk away. "why won't you answer me?" jounouchi wondered felling as though he was going to cry. Seto stopped and so did Jounouchi, the blonde held his hands together up to his heart and looked at Seto worried. "I'm going away for awhile, I'll come back soon" is all Jounouchi herd before he shot up from the silk covers. He looked at the Burnett who was half asleep next to him.  
Seto sat up and looked at the blonde "what's wrong?" he asked. Jounouchi grabbed Seto around the waist and hugged tightly "don't ever leave me" he said tears begging to stream down his eyes. Seto wrapped his arms around his puppy and rubbed his back "its okay Jou I'm no going any ware" he said comforting him.  
Two month had passed since The two boys had started dating and a lot has happened during this time elapse. Jounouchi had moved in with the Brunette and his brother after finding out Jou was trying to afford a apartment by himself. Mokuba had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg (remember John said to watch Mokuba closely). After the first 3 weeks Jounouchi moved into Seto's room because of the nightmares he had been having. Seto wanted his puppy to feel safe when he woke up and saw him. Knowing what was going on in the nightmares and all Other then the nightmares everyone was as happy as happy could be. Jounouchi kept their love a secret until Honda found out and told the gang and then Duke and John got in on the news before they knew it newscast were trying to see them. Seto always told Jou to glare at them and walk off but Jou couldn't laugh when he said that even though he wasnt playing.  
(I'm going to write what happens in the begging of the day then do a time skip again cause if I doing I'll still be working on this when I'm an old lady) One Morning when Jounouchi woke up he looked to his side. Seto had disappeared so he waited wondering if he was in the bathroom. After and hour Mokuba ran into the bedroom as fast as he could on his crutches "Jou! Look!" he said holding a note up. Jou felt tears come to his eyes. Jounouchi got out of bed and walked over taking the note he read over it out load so they could both hear it.  
  
_Dear Mokuba and Jounouchi,  
I'm going away for awhile, don't be mad I'll be home soon  
love, Seto  
_  
Jounouchi fell to his knees and looked mokuba straight in the eyes. Both of them began to cry and Jou wrapped his arms around Mokuba. After a few hours both boys made it o school on time. Jounouchi sat down at his desk and looked back at Seto's remembering when they first talked together without having to fight. Jounouchi watched the rest of the class come in and laid his head down. He wondered if they wanted to know ware Seto was or why he was early.  
"Jou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked as Honda pushed back the crowd until Anzu shot hem as glare and pointed her finger as they went to the other side of the room. Accept John and Duke they walked over. "okay Jou, what did you do with Kaiba?" they both asked. Jounouchi held up the note and let the boys read it. "he just vanished? No one saw him leave?" Duke asked. Jounouchi shook his head "I knew this would happen, nightmares always do" he said. John was the only one looking as he would smile but Jou didn't care now.  
The blonde told them about the nightmares and how he always woke up to Seto accept for today. The group comforted him threw out the school time but he got in the limo on the way home instead of walking. Mokuba didn't feel well and left school early. Jounouchi rustled the sleeping boys hair and smiled a bit. at least Mokuba hadn't gone.  
The next day both of the boys stayed home sick. They both sat on the couch Downstairs in the TV. room and waited by the phone hoping Seto would call. But he didn't, the first to call was Yugi and he talked to Jounouchi for a bit. John had not come to school that day. Jounouchi wondered if John and Duke ware onto Seto's disappearance. Yugi sighed "I hope you two get better, see ya" he said and the phone clicked of. Jounouchi looked at Mokuba as he shook his head and closed his eyes. Both boys stayed home for the rest of that week wishing Seto would call but he didn't.

* * *

You'll find out ware Seto is soon I promise but I'll write the chapter when I get home from school, TTYL 


	9. John's kiss

Chapter 9  
  
I know your all excited and pumped up to know what happens and I can tell you won't be disappointed after reading this chapter, I'm going to make you want to kill Seto or John hehe, but don't hurt Seto!

* * *

Seto laided back in the cold whole of water. He looked to the sky and closed his eyes felling the breeze blow the clouds overhead. It had been a week since he had gotten here, The only other person in the abandoned city was Sarah who took care of Seto. He was grateful to talk to someone like her since she was almost his sister.  
Seto remembered when he first got here. The dry air of the desert surrounded the almost gone city.The sun was beating against Seto's dark clothing. The brunette's hair blow by strands in the cool breeze as it passed threw. Seto did not bring anything with him. He didn't need anything around here. He herd footsteps slowly step into the water. The brunette slowly opened his blue orbs (I call eyes orbs sometimes) and felt a strong steady hand on his chest.  
Strands of dark blue hair blew in the wind. Then he saw John, John Holbrook hovered over Seto. "Joh-" before he finished John covered Seto's mouth with his index finger and ran it along Seto's bottom lip. The blue haired boy moved his fingers along Seto's jaw line as he leaned in to kiss him. Seto felt tears come to his eyes. Jou had done this once before.  
"I love you Seto Kaiba" John said and leaned closer. Seto leaned his head back a bit but not to far or he would hit it against the pavement. What if jounouchi popped out of no ware and saw him kiss John? Would his puppy sit love him? Seto couldn't help the sudden erg to kiss John he didn't know what he was doing.  
"John leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seto's and closed his eyes. Seto felt himself give in and closed his eyes as well. John ran his fingers down Seto's chest in into the water then wrapping his arms around the brunettes back.  
When John pulled away he licked his lips "I will never forget the taste of your lips against mine" he said and laided his head down on Seto's chest his dark blue hair caught the drifts of water as the wind blew waves. Seto opened his eyes and placed his hand against the back of John's head. Jounouchi never kissed him like that before and it made Seto fell empty for some reason. The two stayed like that until the sun was begging to Seto and both were begging to get cold. Seto walked John back to the cottage he was staying in. Sarah left a note on the door saying she had to go out for a bit.  
John walked into the cottage and turned around looking at Seto "your not used to it being so small are you?" he asked. Seto shook his head and set down on his bed. Candle light flooded the dark room as the boys looked at watchtower. The blue hair of John gleamed for a sec until he blew out the candles. John walked over and pushed Seto down onto his back leaning in for another kiss but Seto looked the other way. He still wanted to keep his loyalty to Jounouchi for he still loved the puppy.  
John's kiss had landed on Seto's cheek and he crawled into best next to Seto. He laied the opposite way from the Brunette and closed his eyes falling asleep after a bit. Seto listen to the restless wind outside until he felt comfortable to go to sleep. That night he dreamt about Jounouchi. He dreamt of life as he had know Jou since they were babies.  
"I still love you Jounouchi" he whispered and closed his eyes. He hoped that the wind would carry his words to Jounouchi but it would never happen. Jounouchi would never forgive him if he found out. After a bit the moonlight fell threw the window and thus carrying Seto off into dream land.

* * *

Man! It is hard as hell to write a chapter when your trying to keep your bunny for eating anything in your room.-glares at mokuba- mokuba is my new pet bunny. A full black mini loopy eared bunny. So cute heheheheheehehehehehehe anyway, I hope you like the chapter I'll try to get another one in before bed time c ya till then 


	10. The battle for Seto's heart

Chapter 10  
  
I told ya but you know me I can't do something wrong without making it right

* * *

Seto woke up before John, before the sun rose that morning. He walked outside and looked at what was left of the night sky. Climbing onto the roof he lay back down on his back and watched the sun rise. You could tell he was in deep though from just thy way his eyes looked at you. The brunette sighed and closed his eyes remembering everything.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jounouchi walked into the room and stood in Seto's loose pj's. Seto was laughing a bit seeing how small the puppy really was. Jounouchi ran over and jumped onto the bed landing on Seto's stomach. The blonde rested his head against Seto's chest and slid his fingers into Seto's hands. "Seto?…" he asked. The older boy looked at Jounouchi and their eyes meet "hm?…" he asked. "wouldn't it be fun to move to Paris? And get married?" Jounouchi asked. Seto blinked and smiled a bit ""yeah, I guess it would" he said and watch the blonde close his eyes. The mansions light timer went off when Seto's clock turned to 11pm. When Jounouchi fell asleep Seto continue to stare at him. He never thought of getting married before.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
John appeared out of no ware and sat down next to Seto. He was smiling as he leaned forward for a kiss. Seto moved his head so John kissed his cheek again. He looked pale and sad. He had betrayed Jounouchi and kissed John. John pulled away and looked at Seto. And for the first time in a long time Seto pulled his knee's up to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knee's. he felt like crying but wouldn't not when John was around.  
John slipped his hands around Seto's neck and leaned against the older boy's back. Seto could fell himself being leaned back John for an attempted kiss one more time. But that's not what happened. John laid Seto's head down in his lap and played the brown hair. He smiled at Seto as he did so. "wouldn't be fun to move to Paris? And get married? Only you and me?" John asked. Jounouchi words stung Seto's heart and mind.  
Seto looked towards the path he walked on to get here and saw the mop of blonde hair. "now I'm seeing Jounouchi, I need to go home." he said to himself. As John's eyes got big. "how did he find us?" asked John. Seto saw Jounouchi was real and jumped off the roof. John blinked and did the same. When Jounouchi saw Seto he ran towards the brunette hugging him tightly as they hit against the cabin. John looked at Seto sadly.  
"your okay" Jou said with a hint of tears in his voice. Seto smiled a bit and held onto Jou tighter. When they let go John walked over and took Seto's hand. Bo boys blinked in confusion as the dark blue haired boy smiled at Jou. "your to late to the party, I won Seto's heart" he said. Jounouchi glared at Seto but saw that he was trying to get John off of him. John looked up into Seto's eyes with that hypnotizing smile looking at him right in the eyes. Seto shook his head and pulled free from John and started to walk towards the water hole. "LAIR!" John yelled at Seto, he pulled out his daggers (their on his back in a pocket ware he can reach them easily and still hide them) throwing one at Seto. The brunette jumped to the side, not noticing the Dagger in the air coming straight down at him. "you and Jounouchi were planning on moving to Paris! And getting married!" he yelled "Seto! look out!" Jounouchi called from pond. Seto held his hand out and the blade slipped threw his hand and he clutched the grip. John ran towards him yelling "It was…! It was…!" he said gasping for air tears streaming down his face, as Seto blocked all the stabs John had attempted "Suppose to be me!" he yelled. "John! Stop!" Seto said looking at John. "it was suppose to be me!" John yelled.  
Closing his eyes, John drove the Dagger into Seto's Stomach and watched The brunette fall over wincing as he wiped away his tears and Smudged Seto's blood on his cheeks. Jounouchi gasped and ran towards Seto calling his name out over and over again and again. Seto sat up as much at he could and pull the dagger out of the cut throwing it to the side.  
"Seto!" John said and slid down next to him. Seto held onto his wound. And laid his head on the dirt wincing. Jounouchi Seto down on the other side of John. He slipped his hands up under the brunette and held him in his arms. Tears struggled down both boys face's as they looked at Seto wincing. Jounouchi laid him back down and glared at John. John stood up and backed away from Seto as Jounouchi walked towards him. "it's all your fault!" John yelled and ran Towards Jou pushing him the ground as he wrapped his hands around Jou's through. "its all your fault!" John yelled "if you didn't come he would still be mine!." Jounouchi winced as he felt his strength running away. "if you really love Seto then why did you try to kill him?!" Jounouchi yelled. John kicked Jou with his knee in his side.  
Seto's voice was week as he stood up with his last strength "John stop, please" he said looking at Jounouchi. The blonde was crying for his last breath. John let go of Jou as he fell to his butt and closed his eyes tears poured from his closed eyes. "if you really loved me you would let me be with-" Seto fell to the ground holding his stomach.  
Jounouchi coughed as he sucked in air and stood up. He walked over to Seto and sat by his side. "then you would let me be with the one I really love" he said and leaned against Jounouchi. The blonde wrapped his arms around Seto and they both closed their eye as John ran away.

* * *

-hands you a tissues box- did it make you cry? I hope not, but tell me if you like 


	11. seto, remeber the taste of my lips agins...

Chapter 11  
  
Brittany: what's occ? I'm so confused. Hey Jounouchi what's occ? Jou: ask Seto he knows.  
Seto: knows what?  
Jou: ware did you come from Seto: -chuckles- blame my parents Jou: you been talking to Brittany for to long Brittany (Me): sorry Jou. Well lets get on with the story.  
Seto and Jou: -nods-

* * *

When Seto and Jou arrived at home Seto's doctors mended their cuts. Seto got really lucky for John almost got his cut all the way threw but it really only barely hit his insides. Seto sat down on the coach wincing still as he turned on the TV. to watch the news. Jounouchi cuddled up next to him, The blonde was really happy that John didn't kill Seto.  
"And in today's news, 17 year older John Holbrook we found dead in his room. And we will take you live to the seen." said the reporter. Seto and Jounouchi looked at the screen and saw the writing on the walls. "Detectives are wondering if this case is a suicide or a murder but lets take a look at these walls." said the female reporter as the camera men turned the camera to the walls. The words were printed in a deep red color almost like blood. "if you can see it very well all there is it one sentence and it repents itself. But lets look closely at who it is directed at." she said and read the words slowly "Seto, never forget the taste of my lips against yours" she said. This triggered Jounouchi and he stood up fast "you kissed him?! Seto!" he yelled. Seto looked at Jounouchi, he wanted to get up but his wound hurt to bad "I didn't mean to Jou..." before he finished Jounouchi punched Seto in the cheek. "I thought you trusted me and I trusted you, I thought we were going to get married and move to Paris!" Jounouchi yelled. Seto looked at his knee's as he closed his eyes. "well?! I wanted to be yours and only yours!" the blonde continued. Seto bit his lip as he herd Jounouchi turn around and slammed the door on his way out.  
Jounouchi glared at the street as he walked down it. News cast trucks passed by him going to Seto's house. "how could he cheat on me?" he asked and stopped. He looked at his hands and clenched them. Tears drops onto his knuckles as he squeezed his eyes shut. "he's not the best man in the world, young-one but he it your true love" said an old voice from behind him. "huh?" Jounouchi turned around and looked at the elderly lady. "Mrs. Mc Kinsey ? How do you know that?" he asked. She smiled and pointed to her head then to her heart then to Jou's "my heart tells my head and tells me to tell your heart" she said. Jounouchi gave her a strange look. "your just like your father, you'll find out soon enough. But you must forgive him" she said and walked down the street.  
"Jounouchi!" Yugi called running down the street. "hey yug'" he said looking at the shorter boy. Yugi looked up at him "are you okay? I can tell you and Kaiba gotten into a fight" he said. Jounouchi nodded "I'll be fine, lets just get out of here" he said and the two walked off down the street. Yugi talked about things that maybe would help Jounouchi fell better the blonde wasn't listening he was trying to figure out what Mrs. Mc Kinsey met.  
The next day Seto made his way to school, he had a hard time getting around but didn't show it. His face was stern and his eyes cold. Just like it used to be. Jounouchi feared to even go near him. Seto sat at his desk quietly as he read a book. The girls around his area tried to say something but he scared them off with an evil glare.  
"man Jou, you really pissed Kaiba off" Honda said. Jounouchi sighed "yeah, well he shouldn't have kissed John, I thought we were loyal to each other. Duke looked at Seto then to Jou "that right Jou, run away like a scared puppy dog. Your to chicken to even take one kiss. Lets not forget, John is dead now for your reason" he said coldly. Jounouchi glared just as evil at Duke as Seto would. Duke stood up and grabbed Jounouchi by the collar.  
"lay off him Duke, I think beating up Jounouchi is Kaiba's job" Honda said. Anzu stood up and glared at all the boys even Seto. "I can't believe you! Your mad at each other over something to dumb!-" before she got started again Jounouchi stood up and walked out of the door. Duke blinked "not helping Anzu" he said. "you weren't either" she said and yugi sighed. "I was trying to get Seto to listen in on are conversation knowing he's the only one allowed to call Jounouchi a dog." duke said while Anzu made the opsey face. "we have to fix this or neither one will be happy again." Yugi said. "maybe if we get Jounouchi jealous then he-" Duke began. Anzu shot him an evil glare "well lets see how this all happened" she said. Duke nodded "right" "we can't leave them like this." Honda said. Yugi had a gleeful smile on his face "I know someone who can help" he said. "I'll get Kaiba, you guys try to get Jounouchi to the game shop. Well set ell this" he said. Ryou walked into the class and over to the gang. "why are you so late?" Honda asked. Mariku tackled Ryou to the floor "he snuggle bunny, ware were you?" he asked. Ryou smiled and pinched Mariku's cheek "doesn't matter as long as I'm with you now" he said.  
"get a room-" anzu began and snapped her finger "I got it!" she said. "duke you need to host a party to all dual monster gamers and have them each bring a date. Late Seto and Jou in without one though. Then when their the only ones with out a dance partner they will become one once more" she said. Ryou blinked and he hugged Mariku "I got my date" he said. Anzu and yugi took each other hands and looked at Duke and Honda. "great idea" Duke said and took Hondas hand. "then its settled. Lets get them back together" they all said.

* * *

You didn't think that was the ending did you, Hehehe I got more in store for you. So till then laters 


	12. The Dulist Dance

Chapter 12  
  
hardly anyone left replies for the last chapter, but for those of you that did thank you so much for giving me support to continue writing. So now here is the next chapter

* * *

The next day the whole gang but Jounouchi was handing out slips for the party. Yugi took a break during lunch to talk to Jounouchi "hey Jou, want to talk for a bit?" he asked. Jounouchi leaned back against the tree "I guess, so why is duke throwing this big party anyway?" he asked. Yugi smiled "for fun, come on Jou what harm could it be, join us" he said. Jounouchi looked at the spiked haired boy and smiled "I guess I will come" he said.  
When Duke caught up with Seto he smirked. "what do you want?" he asked. Duke help up the flyer "want to come to the party?" he asked. Seto glared at him "I don't do parties" he said. Duke began to make chicken noises and Seto grabbed the paper. "I knew that would work" Duke said and walked down the hall. The brunette looked over the paper, the part was this Saturday. what harm could it be?' Seto said to himself.  
And so the rest of the week passed. Seto had gotten Serenity to take care of Mokuba for the night. She promised not to tell her brother about baby sitting Mokuba. Seto walked down the stairs fixing his tie. He always hated the parties ware you had to ware a tux. Serenity and mokuba walked out of the kitchen covered in suds.  
"what happened to you?" he asked. Mokuba opened the door and showed Seto the bubble filled kitchen. Seto chuckled. "you put dish washing soap in the dishwasher instead of the tabulate things" he said and walked down the hall. "I'll be home about 11, Mokuba you can stay up till ten" he said as he walked out the door into the garage.  
"he'll never learn I don't go to be that early" mokuba said. Serenity ran into the kitchen and yelled "sock staking" while Mokuba put in some music and joined her into the half filled up kitchen of bubbles. Seto pulled out of the drive way in his shiny red convertible (I don't know what kind of car Seto bought in that one episode but I remember it was red!). Seto drove down the rode, he didn't even turn on the radio, he rather listen to the wind. He turned down main street and pulled into another neighbor hood to his. He could tell the house with all the cars in the front was Dukes. Pulling up to the curb he got out of his car. Yugi stood outside, he hates the tux rule "hey Kaiba, I didn't know you came to parties" he said. "Duke did the chicken thing" he said with a sigh. Yugi giggled a bit and Anzu ran up to the yelling "hey!" when she reached them she stood next to Yugi and grabbed his hand. "so who's your date Kaiba?" she asked. "date?" Kaiba questioned. Yug smiled "don't you feel lonely during the slow dances" he said and walked with Anzu into the house. Seto fallowed them inside, he saw all the duelist from his and Pegasus tournament in the main hall. Anzu stopped and giggled seeing Rex in a purple tux and Weevil in a Green one. But Yugi and Seto cracked up seeing Ryou and Mariku. They both word a purple and blue plaid tux. Seto stopped laughing when he saw Jounouchi swooping threw the crowd.  
"Hey Kaiba!" said a young girls voice. Seto looked over his shoulder at Rebecca and sweat roped "do I know you?" he asked. "you better, you tore up my blue eyes white dragon" she said. Seto looked at Yugi who sighed "that was Yugi's grandpas card" he said. Rebecca looked at Yugi then smiled "okay, hey cutie want to dance?" she asked Yugi and pulled him out into the dance floor. Anzu shot an evil glare at the blonde hair runt.  
Kaiba stepped away from Anzu before she Evan asked him to Join her on the dance floor. He leaned against the stone wall and was soon joined by Duke and Honda. The two were holding hands witch showed a lot. Seto tried not to look at them but Duke kept bugging him. Honda ran after Jounouchi for some reason and tackled the blonde to the floor. This gave time for Duke to talk to Seto. They walked out onto the balcony when the DJ started to play loud music. "So its really over between you and Jounouchi, that's sad I thought he was the one for you" Duke said. Seto didn't answer, he stared at the full moon that was so close to earth tonight. ( when I was little my daddy drove me to a bridge and we saw the moon really close like it was to inches away from the earth). Duke looked at Seto and shook his head. "You miss him don't you?" he asked. Seto still didn't answer Duke. It was none of dukes business of his personal life. Honda sat in a chair next to Jounouchi and looked at the pup. "your down, what's wrong?" he asked. "I saw kaiba, and well…I think I may have forgave him" the blonde said in a soft quite voice. Honda placed a hand on Jounouchi shoulders "I love ya man, not in that way but as your bro, I'm telling ya Kaiba was the right one for you" Honda said. Duke shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get and answer. He walked inside and nodded to the DJ "this is for all ya'll love birds out there" he said and flips a switch and the song "Girl in your dreams' turned on and the couples got together, Duke and Honda were in the middle of the floor dancing close.  
The only ones not dancing was Seto whom was on the balcony still and Jounouchi who stood up to leave. Rebecca was hired to make sure Jou didn't leave without dancing with Kaiba. She bumped into him on purposed and he fell onto his butt of the balconies doors. Seto was still looking at the moon and listened to the music.  
Jounouchi stood up and closed his eyes shaking his head I have to tell him' he thought and stepped up behind Seto. He began to sing the words of the song in his own version just like he did when he slip the note into Seto's locker  
  
_maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
and now I'm sure you found the boy of your dreams  
but baby I can show you what love means_  
  
The blonde sang, it caught Seto's attention and he turned around. Looking the puppy in the eyes. "hey Kibbles" he said in a quite voice. Seto looked at him still "hey Jou" he said. The blonde stood next to him now.  
"I-" before Jounouchi could finish Seto leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Jounouchi didn't know the felling in his heart at the moment but knew, that he forgave Seto after that kiss. Seto had waited for so long after the fight to kiss Jounouchi like that. Seto pulled away and caught Jounouchi in his arms when the blonde rushed to give him a hug. "I still love you Seto! I never want to leave your side" Jounouchi said with a teary voice.  
Seto let Jounouchi go after a few seconds, he was smiling, not smirking, but smiling. He held his hand out "do…you want to dance?" he asked in a nervous tone. Jounouchi stared at his hands and his eyes lite up as they walked into the dance room and joined the crowd in the slow dance for the rest of the song. Then the DJ played, She will be loved by maroon 5 and the song that Utena and Athena danced to in the rose garden in the movie. But he carried on dancing with Jounouchi for the rest of the night

* * *

I only have a chapter left then I get to write the bloopers and a new fanfic. Or write a real story to publish, if I do I hope you read either one well c ya -waves and chases after mokuba (my bunny)- 


End file.
